Delta Woe (1989)
Dex recognizes Virginia as Ginger, some young prostitute that he had a relationship with back in Ohio. Dex acts like he did not know, but Virginia is having none of it. She lays into Dex about how he abandoned her but they are interrupted by Joanna. Virginia leaves but gets into it again with Dex when he appears at a family gathering at the Carrington Mansion. This time, she throws her martini at Dex and storms off. Blake comforts Virginia and understands that she is still upset over the loss of Krystle. The rest of the family is not as ignorant, especially Sammy Jo who recalls this is now Virginia's second blow up. Sammy Jo is feeling well enough after being knocked over at Delta Rho to hop back in the sack with Jeff. While snuggling in bed, Sammy Jo shows Jeff a pocket knife that was found at the scene. Jeff believes it belongs to the person who knocked her over, especially since it is engraved to "Scuba" and not many ranch hands would be scuba diving. Sammy Jo is certain it is not his. Later, at the family gathering, Sammy Jo re-tells the story, and Sable is surprised to hear about the knife. She leaves the gathering after Virginia's outburst and heads over to Mr. Gibson's hotel room. Sable warns Gibson to leave Denver or else she will go to the police and tell them the knife belongs to Gibson. But Gibson continues to snoop at the stables at Delta Rho, and this time he comes across a Sammy Jo packing heat. Better armed this time, Gibson shoots at Sammy Jo just as she shoots at him. The two fall to the ground and Delta Rho catches on fire, leaving Sammy Jo unconscious with flames around her. Fallon decides not to spend the night with Zorelli and returns to the mansion just in time to catch Adam lurking around as he lays into her about sleeping with the man who is trying to put her father in jail. Fallon wants to hear none of it from Adam, or from her father, for that matter. Blake is furious with Fallon for spending the night with the officer, especially since he had come home from Switzerland. Blake wants Fallon to have nothing to do with Zorelli and he even intercepts a phone call from Zorelli and tells him to leave his family alone. Fallon stomps out and tells her father that what she does and who she does it with is her own business. Fallon has one other person to answer to - the ghost of Roger Grimes, who interrupts Fallon while she in the shower and tells her of her betrayal by sleeping with Zorelli. Also with issues is the ColbyCo comptroller, Fritz Heath. It looks like the man is a gambler, and a very bad one at that. Joanna came across that piece of information. Pleased, Sable decided to take over the file to ease Joanna's burden, especially the burden of sleeping with Dex. Ironically, Sable knows the individual, Aly Samarkian, who runs the gambling establishment to which Heath owes $210,000. While Sable is at the casino, Dex shows up (following Heath) and the two engage in some heavy flirting which ends with Sable spraying Dex in the face with some perfume and tripping him. Dex promises to be more subtle if he wants Sable to fall for him, Sable will not even consider Dex until he is done with her hired help. The FBI returns with the blow up of the photo which shows that Blake knows the corpse - but Zorelli is holding that information tight - probably because of his feelings for Fallon. Sable pays Blake a visit and tells him that Grimes had a few meeting with Jason Colby and that if Jason felt Grimes had stabbed him in the back he would not think twice about getting rid of him. Blake asks Sable if she knows anything else, and she does not. However, Blake speaks with Dex about this collection and tells him that is far more damaging that Grimes murder. The collection so desperately needs to be hidden that Blake is willing to confess to Grimes's murder just to keep investigators at bay. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Jack Heller ... Aly Samarkian * J. Eddie Peck ... Roger Grimes * Stan Sells ... Gibson * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * Kenneth Tigar ... Fritz Heath * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Holly Colburn ... Playmate * Robert L. Benwitt ... Robert * Chloe Amateau ... Waitress * Laurel Adams ... Secretary * Jon Greene ... Cop One Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).